


Going Again

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Office Party, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, up-against-the-door sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Millicent and Hermione keep running into each other at these parties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my own prompt at the [Anywhere but the Bed comment fest](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/152481.html).

Their eyes meet, hers and Millicent's, as Hermione tilts the champagne flute to her lips. 

_Merlin, not again._

A month ago she'd found herself drunk on red currant rum at Parkinson's engagement party, the ink on her own divorce parchments still fresh. It had just happened. An empty guest room, piled with cloaks. Millicent backing her into a dresser, hand sinking into Hermione's hair and undoing all the magic she'd taken pains with to get it looking decent.

All Hermione recalled of her from school was violence, so Millicent's tender hands were properly shocking.

It had all been shocking: the eruption of pleasure after so many months of pain; the way she wanted to press against Millicent's body and feel the curves fill her hands; the fact that, for the first time in her life, Hermione was wet for a woman.

They'd been interrupted, mid-kiss. A fact for which Hermione had been grateful as well as agonized. She'd gone home and taken care of it, confused by the ferocity with which she'd made herself come.

And now this. 

 

They leave the party, one after the other, exchanging only looks and no words.

Hermione waits down the dark corridor, just past the Auror cubicles. Laughter and music drift easily down the hall and into the shadows where she leans, breathing rough and scared. She firms her chin, refusing to let herself be afraid of this, when her youth had been spent fighting monsters.

This is just… sex. 

This is just a redefinition of who she thought she was.

"Hey." 

Hermione turns with a jolt as Millicent comes out of the shadows from the opposite direction Hermione had been expecting. She opens her mouth to say something, but Millicent's hands drag her close. Their lips meet, and Hermione groans, her arms coming around Millicent's neck as they stumble.

Together, they retreat into the darkness, finding a doorknob and twisting, falling into the first empty office, hands clinging fast.

 

Up against a slammed shut door, Hermione's dress creeps up her thighs at Millicent's urging.

" _Fuck…_ " Hermione's begs as Millicent's fingers delve into her knickers and find her soaking.

Laughter cascades down the hall. Closer. And then closer still. Undeterred, Millicent drops to her knees and slips Hermione's panties down her thighs.

Hermione gasps as the door begins to open at her back, drunk laughter and light exploding into the room. But then Millicent reaches passed her and slams it closed with a gruff, "Fuck off."

There's a giggled, "Sorry!" Stumbling footsteps retreat.

Hermione looks down, as Millicent runs warm hands up her skirt.

 

Hermione hooks her leg over Millicent's shoulder, grinding herself against Millicent's soft mouth. "Fuck _please_."

Millicent moans, her tongue finding the right spot and pressing, licking, coaxing. Her hand strokes up Hermione's body, cupping her breast and pinching her nipple through the silk. Hermione bites her lip as new arousal ripples through her. She presses her breast into Millicent's hand.

A knock comes at the door, but Millicent doesn't lift her mouth this time. Hermione is too close to stop. She grips the doorknob in a shaking fist, thrusts against Millicent's face, and comes. She comes hard and loud, her ragged moaning ripping through the room as she undulates between the door and her lover's mouth. 

Her ears ring, and Hermione gasps for breath, her skin fiery hot. She looks down at the woman now sitting back on her heels and wiping her face. "Merlin…" Millicent pants.

"Quite," Hermione agrees.

Millicent looks even more stunned than Hermione feels. Hermione wonders if she made herself come while she did that. Heat flashes through her belly at the thought. She feels, oddly, jealous, and wonders what Millicent would feel like, the warm, wet clutch around Hermione's fingers…

"Granger," Millicent says. "What are we doing?"

Hermione swallows, not yet able to catch her breath. Not at all caring.

She sinks down onto the floor, pressing Millicent back, crawling over her.

She begins working open the buttons on Millicent's blouse. She smirks. "We're going again."


End file.
